Too Late
by Lawlipoplover
Summary: Mary's is aggravated all the time, Lana's going crazy and won't even go back to town if her life depended it, Little Pete secrets are getting close to being revealed, and did Sam push Astrid a little to far? Almost all the food is gone in the FAYZ and people even turn to eating their own pets. THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! Thanks ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll. I deleted my old To Late because I thought it really sucked so I took the first chapter and rewrote a bunch of it. You'll probably notice a bunch of things that are the same but also a bunch that's different. Oh and also this is not this is not a rewritten Gone book it's more like a rewritten Hunger book (Hunger is the second book of the series).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone or any characters or places in it, just the different ideas.**

Chapter 1

To late

Mary's POV

"John get in here!" I shout as I stampeded through the kitchen holding a baby named Lesley.

She started fussing and "talking".

I hush her as John enters the kitchen. "What's the matter?" he replies wearily.

"What do you think is the matter?" I snap at him angrily.

He just looks at me with a shocked expression. "Well, did we run out of clean diapers again?" he asks. "Yes! But that's not the only problem; we've run out of all types of food except for formula." I say

Lesley then chose to start squirming. "BAGA!" she yells (that's her way of saying let go). "Shhh its fine Lesley, calm down please?" She just keeps squirming.

"I can take her" John offers as I start bouncing her up and down on my knees. "No. You need to do something about the food issue as well. I'll take care of the kids but you need to go to Ralphs and get some food. You also need to get somebody to wash the 'diapers'." I say under clenched teeth.

"Okay" he says as he runs out of the kitchen. "And hurry up about it" I call after him.

John's POV

Boy was Mary upset; she doesn't usually act like that around the little's. This has happened before, so why is she freaking out now?

Maybe it's because she started eating way less when the FAYZ started happening, so the kids could have more. Is she developing some type of anorexic problem? Maybe she even was anorexic before the FAYZ, but I'll never know.

I sure hope not, it's not like we can just start shoving food down her throat, we are already have a major food problem. Plus it's not like she'll let us!

Lana's POV

I run close to the border, lost in the song that's playing right now. What was song was it? Oh right **'Rivers and Roads'** (I recommend listening to this song, not because it sets the mood, but because it's a really good).

My mp3 player suddenly started glitching, what was happening?

It kept repeating the words "if you don't know what to make of this". I stopped and suddenly there was a voice in my head saying, "come to me" in a deep ominous tone. I shuddered, the hairs in my neck sticking up.

I ripped out my ear buds and the voice got louder and louder and shriller and shriller faster and faster until it was a nonstop screech! I threw my finger into my ears and started screaming to block it out!

Then all of a sudden it stopped. Just like it never happened. What the heck was that?

I realized I was on the ground, with cuts all over me. I quickly placed my hands on them and they started to heal. I keep my hand there and look up to see where I ended up. I was just a quarter a mile away from Ralphs.

I look down to see my cuts had healed. I got up and started walking toward town.

I didn't really pay attention to what I was doing when my mp3 player started glitching. Before I was at least 2 and a half miles away. I can't run that fast in a period of 1 minute!

It's like that voice, the darkness possessed me. If he could possess me, then why didn't he take me to him? He needs something in town, and if he can only get it in town I'm never going there again!

**Alright that's all for today, I'll try to update it as much as I can. I know that it's short but I really want to put this out review especially if something doesn't make sense. Bye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm soooooooo super sorry! My soccer season started up and I had no time to update! Also my laptop died and we couldn't find the charger! Forgive me, please? Anyway just a heads up it's a short chapter and also I take a long time to write a chapter but don't give up on me! Hope you like it!**

**To Late**

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

"Seriously? That's all you could think of?" I ask, unsatisfied with Albert's plan.

"Well what else do you suppose we do huh?" he snaps back angrily. "Do you want us to just let everybody take it all at once so they'll starve later?"

"But isn't there any other way? It'll feel like we're rationing, like people did during the world wars, is that what we want to put out there?" I question him.

"Of course not!" He answers with a serious expression, "I just mean that we can't let kids just run in here and take all the food, because when the food runs out they'll be more people dead than alive."

I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair. "What about the fields that the farmers had planted before they disappeared? Do you think we could get people from a certain age to help out in them? Say they won't get food if they don't put in a certain amount of hours a week?" I ask.

"I don't know" Albert says. "That also might come across a little harsh, but it might work."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Astrid and get her to schedule a meeting with her council." I answer.

I exit Ralphs and immediately get surrounded by kids as they started pounding me with questions, "Where's the food? Why don't I have powers? Why can't I go into Ralphs to get food? Where're my parents?"

I just ignore all the questions as I head over to the place where Astrid and I are staying with Mary (when she's there) and John (Astrid seems to like to call it her house).

On the way to "Astrid's" house Edilio caught up to me. "What up man?" "Nothin" I mumble. "I heard you are getting swarmed with kids whenever you go out, is it true?" He questions.

"Ya, and it freakin pisses me off!" I answer angrily.

Woe man its okay, do you want like a bodyguard or something?" He jokes.

"I'm not in the mood 'Delio."

"Okay fine man I was just trying to lighten your spirits."

He walks with me to Astrid's house and bids me farewell as he turns to go to his own home.

I knock on the door and let myself in.

"Astrid?" I call out. "Where are you? In Little Pete's room!" She calls back.

As I head up to Pete's room I see a picture of a zeke on her laptop. When are the horrors going to end?

Dekka's POV

I knit my eyebrows together in concentration, and then slowly raised my arm, directing my powers to 50 feet away.

Slowly, very very slowly the rocks began to rise up. "Yes" I shout out and fist pump my hand. The rocks immediately fell to the ground.

"Crap, shouldn't have done that." I say under my breath.

"No you shouldn't have" a voice from behind me says.

I jump and turn around to see who it was. Brianna of course.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask. "To me it feels like 10 minutes but to you probably like 1, they don't call me "The Breeze" for nothing" she answers.

"Oh. Ok then what's up, why are you here?" "I was just seeing how fast I could run a 1500 meter dash and I saw you as I was running so I stopped and didn't say anything so I wouldn't disturb your hard work." She answers mischievously.

"Oh come on, what were you actually doing?" I ask. "Ok fine I just wanted to ask you something" She says, and my heart starts pounding. Did she know? How does she feel about it?

"What?" I ask, keeping my face neutral. "Well there's this person that I like, but I don't know if that person likes me back, how do I get that person to like me?" She asks.

"Brianna, can you tell me who this person is, it really depends on who it is and what their interested in?" "I don't want to say, but I will because I trust you and I know you won't laugh at me." My heart starts pounding even faster, could it be me she likes? Please let it be me.

"It's Computer Jack." She answers.

WHAT? COMPUTER JACK? What does she see in that guy? Sure he's nice and all, but why? I don't even think she knows him all that well.

"Sorry but I don't know him all that well and I don't think you do either. Have you even thought about this?" I say, hiding the disappointment from my face.

"Not really, but I do know that whenever I'm around him I get tingles in my body. I know that he's cute and dorky but who cares? I think I like him." She states, breaking my heart in two.

"Well then, act how you normally act because I think he might like you too, plus your personality is fun so it's fun to be around you." I say.

"Are you sure he likes my personality?" she questions. "I know a lot of people who hate it."

"I'm positive. Now don't you have something that you need to be doing?"

"Oh, yeah right. Thanks Dekka you're the best." She says and gives me a small hug. It's the most I can do by not blushing.

"See ya." she says and zooms away until I can't see her anymore.

I wish I could just talk to her about the way I feel about her. Oh well I need to keep practicing and try lifting the rocks again, I can't. My hearts just not that into it anymore.

**Did you like it? Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update for awhile again, I still haven't found my laptop charger (whenever I update you should know that I'm borrowing somebody else's charger) and one of my relatives drowned so there was the plane rides, funerals, etc. ( I don't really want to talk about it ). Also, I've been killing myself trying to come up with a better name for the story (I hate the one that I have because I think there's like a billion other Fanfics named 'Too Late') and I can't seem to come up with a name so if you have any good ideas please tell me! Thank you once again CatoCloveClato for reviewing and guest user (jealous that they were mentioned and you weren't? Then review!). Also if there is any mistakes like grammar or spelling please tell me because I often forget to reread my chapters. Yet again this chapter is short but every chapter I write gets longer as I go along. Anyway, on with the story!**

Too Late

Chapter 3

Caine POV

As Bug walked down the hallway of Coates Academy he became invisible. Yes, that I his power, he's a three bar. He goes to open the door to Madeline's room.

"Careful Bug, you know she is a very feisty girl and will, given the chance, hurt you." I say ominously, scaring the crap out of him and making him visible for a couple seconds. The look on his face was pure shock, like a kid getting caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar.

"I…I…I wasn't trying to sneak up on her, I promise!" He stutters, becoming visible once again.

"Yeah right, whatever. Have you seen Diana?" I ask, studying my nails. He sighs, relieved that I let him off easy.

"Yeah, I just saw her in the computer room doing some research on nuclear power plants, looks like she's trying to find out how all this happened." He said while gesturing with his hands the 'all of this'.

"Were you sneaking up on her too?"

"No definitely not, you can even ask her that because I walked into the room completely visible." He sputters out, offended that I could ever think that.

"Okay I was just wondering." I say as I start making my way to the lab.

"Bye!" he calls out

"Whatever."

As I hover near the door to the computer lab I silently watch Diana. Her body is so thin and frail, like she's a china doll. Her skin stretches across her face making her look like a skeleton with her cheekbones jutting out. Her eyes are the only thing that makes her look alive. They dance around the screen lighting up with the reflection of the monitor.

I quietly make my way toward Diana as her eyes glance up to me.

"What do you want?" She asks with her usual sneer.

"Just wanted to talk to you, is that okay?" I rally.

"Sure, whatever. What's up." It bugs me how she asks a question but she doesn't actually want an answer.

"How are you eating? And I think I figured out something to do about the food here at the school." I ask, genuinely wondering how she's doing.

"I'm eating like everybody else. I won't give into boiling grass though." Yes it's true. Some people have been so hungry that they give in to eating grass. How disgusting is that?

"What is your plan then Mr. Genius?" she replies with a vicious grin. "Lead an ambush into town? Kill everybody that gets in your way? Or maybe you want to go into to town and surrender to Sam, your brother. Say you're sorry and say that you'll do anything job for him if he forgives you?"

The look in my eyes tell her she's gone too far. I use my powers to lift her up and bring her closer to me. I lift myself up (which is a new trick I just learnt and is very hard, but thank gosh for adrenaline) so I am towering over her, my eyes filled with fury.

"I will never surrender to my brother." I spat out, tightening my hold on her neck. "He's a weakling and just happened to have everybody on his side, beginners luck. I may just plan an ambush but you won't know because I will not inform you of it so you will have to stay here miserable."

The look on her face was disappointment, which pained me to see.

I gently placed her back on the ground as I let myself fall.

She ran out of the room, as I called out to her "I'm Sorry!"

I never thought I could hurt Diana like that.

Diana POV

That little pig. How dare he threaten me like that!

The worst part of it is that I still love him. He is a murderer and a terrible greedy person. But our sick, twisted love was still there. I still won't show him any affection though, even though he has tried to kiss me.

He will feel sorry though. I have my ways. Every boy I have ever met and paid any attention to has fallen head over heels in love with me.

I will get my revenge.

Sam's POV

Gosh these town council meetings are boring. For the last half hour we have been going over the zeke problem, which we discussed at the last meeting.

Oh, wait you probably don't know what zeke's are. They are gigantic worms that live in a cabbage field. They have huge razor sharp teeth that look like they were made to rip through human flesh (a.n. go on wikifayz and look at the photos, you will find a picture by spikefist that is a zeke, it kind of looks like a giant snake).

"Anyway," Astrid announces, "Now I should tell you about what I called you to this meeting for. The Food Problem. As you all know we are running out of food and need to do something about it. Since the zeke's are marking the cabbage field as their territory I think that we should get Orc to check the other fields to see if they are safe for picking."

"Whoa, hold on there" Howard cuts in, "Who said Orc would do anything for you?"

"We can pay him in beer, a bottle a field."

"Ten bottles"

Astrid sighs, she really doesn't like that Orc drinks "Five and that is my final offer."

"Deal." Howard says with a smug grin.

"Sam I know you and Albert have been talking about this issue can you please tell us what your conclusion is?" Astrid asks me.

Wow, she sounds really professional.

"Yeah well we came up with two ideas, well I guess three but anyway, we thought we could ration food and give out cards like you know in the world wars they had victory bonds? But the problem with that is it's really harsh, we will still run out of food, and kids can probably forge the cards."

"The second way is that we tell kids that they have to work in the fields for a certain amount of time a week if they want to eat the next week." I say.

"And the third?" Astrid urges.

"Just combine them by rationing and working in fields, because I think we can't just let kids steal all the food from Ralphs, we'll need to have it locked up 24/7 with guards."

"That might work." Astrid said

"What might?" Howard asks. Figures, he only pays attention when Orc's name is mentioned.

"Albert fill him in." Astrid snaps.

As Albert explained to Howard what we're planning I ask "Can we take a vote on this? I want to get this meeting done with, we all have other stuff to do."

"Sure!" Ellen answers, just as Albert finished talking.

"All in favor of the third choice?"

Everybody raises their hand except for Howard.

"Then it's a done deal!

**Another Authors note, you're probably getting sick of me, because I'm getting sick of my authors notes too. I just wanted to let you know that I am co-writing a story with CatoCloveClato and a couple other of my friends that don't have a FanFiction account. It is a Percy Jackson book but it's a different series and I don't think we will even have any of the Percy Jackson characters because we are having our own POV and we are replacing some people like Argus and those types of people with people we know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its me, ya i know i havent updated in like, forever! But ive been really busy and i dont want to carry on with this story anymore. so ya, its up for adoption and if somebody would like to carry on with it please review or pm me so i can take it off my account.**

**Until the next story!**

**KN**


End file.
